


Fleeting

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M, VC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

Louis gripped his forearm tighter, drawing his blood with a sudden, surprising ferocity. Amid the fevered, roiling images he caught as he felt himself weakening from the blood loss was the fleeting, bright thought, _..saved, i'm saved, saved..._ .

Lestat was not one to second-guess himself, yet, as he watched the last moments of Louis' mortal life and the first moments of his new one, _his_ fleeting thought was simple, the ponderous note in the recurrent theme of his existence thus far. Louis would see through him and in the end he would be alone once more.


End file.
